Wspomnienia
by TeaBlack.Rose
Summary: Kilka lat po wydarzeniach z Avengers, Tony umiera. Pozostawia po sobie pamiętniki. Znajduje je jego ukochany, Loki, który po utracie swojej magii, musiał ułożyć swoje życie na Ziemi. Notatki zaczynają się w dniu ponownego spotkania obojga mężczyzn. I dlaczego Loki ma wrażenie, że Tony niekoniecznie poniósł swoją śmierć w walce? Na razie rating T. Może ulec zmianie. FrostIron.
1. Prologue

Szpital. Białe ściany, biała podłoga, biały personel. Wszystko było białe, lecz także i nowoczesne, a za leczenie płaciło się grube pieniądze. W jednym z łóżek znajdujących się w takim budynku leżał Tony Stark. Geniusz, miliarder, playboy, filantrop. Znany lepiej jako Iron Man. Podczas bitwy z kolejnym maniakiem zwanym Doctorem Smith'em*, przez którego miała zginąć Ziemia, został ranny, a osoba, która ucierpiała równie mocno, nie mogła mu pomóc. Jedynie mógł czekać na cud, głaskając geniusza po jego ciemnych włosach. Loki, czarnoksiężnik, który przez swoją głupotę utracił swą moc, a go samego zesłano na Ziemię. Tak jak Thora, tylko że bez możliwości powrotu. Po kilku latach okazało się, że była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mogło spotkać boga Asów. Na początku było ciężko. Nie wiedział jak ugotować ziemską potrawę, a także, że ubrania same z siebie nie staną się czyste. Pomógł mu właśnie Iron Man. Jednak teraz, lekarze nie dawali mu szans. Mag nigdy nie zapomni słów, że co najwyżej w ciągu dwóch dni pan Stark odejdzie z tego świata.

Zielonooki, pogrążony we wspomnieniach, powrócił do żywych, gdy usłyszał, że aparatura monitorująca czynności życiowe - zwykle nazywana przez Iron Mana jako "pik-pik" - wydaje jednolity dźwięk. To był koniec, jednak Loki nie chciał dać za wygraną, nie chciał w to wierzyć. Dlatego szeptał w kółko:  
-Tony, co się dzieję. Tony, błagam. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę.

Niestety, kilka minut później lekarze oznajmili zgon miliardera.


	2. Chapter 1

_ Musicie mi wybaczyć, że nie omówiłam gwiazdki z poprzedniego rozdziału. Cóż, w głównej mierze chodziło o to, że wróg, nie wnosi nic do fabuły, a także, iż jest on OC._

_Cóz, jak na razie to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko życzyć wam miłego czytania. :)_

* * *

_**Rozdział I** _

Puste butelki zdawały się nie mieć końca. Znajdowały się ona na kanapie, podłodze, stoliku. Może nie byłoby to dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że jedna z nich spoczywała w piekarniku, najprawdopodobniej oczekując, że zostanie upieczona. A na środku całego tego rozgardiaszu leżał Trickster, który zmagał się z bólem głowy jakiego nie miał nigdy. A mieszkał przecież z Tony'm Starkiem – osobą, która zdawała się mieć największy barek w całym mieście. Koło niego znajdował się telefon, który doprowadził do obudzenia maga.  
Mimo, że wydawałoby się to dziwne, i on, i Thor posiadali komórki. Mieli je, ponieważ nie chcieli odstawać od reszty w tak dużym stopniu. A jednak mimo to, Loki dalej nie rozróżniał, czym różni się smartphone od zwykłego telefonu, skoro tak naprawdę nosiło taką samą nazwę; Thor natomiast zafascynowany tym, co zobaczył wcześniej, sam chciał być posiadaczem takiego czegoś. Teraz Gromowładny mógł być dumny ze swojej znajomości obsługi pożądanego przez niego urządzenia, ponieważ na ekraniku telefonu należącego do Lokiego pojawiło się „Połączenie przychodzące: Gromowładny Młot". Jednakże można było się spodziewać, że słowo „_Młot_" wcale nie miało odnosić się do atrybutu blondyna.

Cztery dni. Przeklęte osiemdziesiąt sześć godzin, dwanaście minut i trzydzieści pięć sekund temu zaczęło się to wszystko. Wtedy Loki dowiedział się o śmierci osoby, która od lat go wspierała, a nawet i pokochała. Avengersi może pokonali wroga, który zagrażał innym, ponieważ był to jeden z byłych pracowników miliardera. Można było spodziewać się po nim wszystkiego, ponieważ w korporacji Starka nie pracowały mało inteligentne jednostki. Na szczęście może i był niebezpieczny, ale dobre było to, że jako osoba, która była przez miliardera znana, nie mogła być pewna nie odkrycia przez niego swoich słabości. A właśnie ich znajomość była jedną z nich.

W tych ciężkich chwilach Boga próbowali rozśmieszyć pozostali członkowie grupy Avengers, których Loki zupełnie nie poważał, nie lubił i nie zamierzał tego uczynić. Prawdą, jakiej nie można była ominąć, był fakt, że herosi również niechętnie przyjęli pomysł blondwłosego Asa. Później postanowili postawić sobie warunek. Robią to dla Tony'ego, a nie dla maga. Czarnowłosy jednak nie miał żadnych wyrzeczeń, przyrzeczeń czy innych podobnych, więc postanowił ich zignorować. Wystarczyła mu żałoba, nie chciał popaść w alkoholizm, aby mógł znosić towarzystwo ziemskiej elity „bohaterów".

- _Panie Loki, czy mam wpuścić pańskiego brata, Thor'a? _– zapytał nagle głos znikąd. Był to JARVIS, maszyna ze sztuczną inteligencją, która służyła za wszystko, co było możliwe.  
- Maszyno, wiesz dobrze, że wspomniany wyżej osobnik jest najbardziej nieproszonym gościem – odpowiedział cicho mag, który automatycznie wstał, gdy tylko usłyszał o wizycie Gromowładnego.  
- _Oczywiście, sir. Jeśli mógłbym zaproponować przejście do sypialni i udanie się na spoczynek, w celu posprzątania rozgardiaszu, który obecnie panuje w tym pomieszczeniu.  
_- Nie musisz być tak dosadny. Może powinienem się położyć?.. Komputerze, nie wpuszczaj tutaj nikogo. Nawet, jeżeli miałby być to prezydent - odrzekł mag, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

_- Naturalnie, panie Loki._

* * *

Loki _naprawdę_ chciał zasnąć. W łóżku nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, a także ciągle przypominały mu się sytuacje, które miały miejsce w tym pomieszczeniu. Po kilkunastu minutach, mag wpadł na pomysł, aby położyć się na miejscu kochanka. Przez jego myśl nawet nie chciało przejść słowo „_były_", jeżeli miałoby się ono łączyć z relacją, jaka łączyła go i miliardera.

Kiedy w końcu zielonookiemu udało się, odnaleźć dogodne miejsce do spanie ( którym była połowa łóżka należąca do geniusza), coś zaczęło niemiłosiernie naciskać na jego bok. Niestety mag miał bardzo niespokojny sen, a obudzić go mogło prawie wszystko. Nie raz, nie dwa głównym winowajcą był reaktor łukowy, który świecił i denerwował zielonookiego.

Jednak Loki myślał, że mógł uszkodzić się podczas ostatnich dwóch dni. W pierwszy próbował nie skoczyć z dachu – głównie powstrzymywał go przed tym Thor. Przez dwa kolejne spędził na wlewaniu w siebie alkoholu, a dzisiaj leczył skutki dni poprzednich. Po chwili myślenia, wyciągnięte wnioski wskazywały na to, że nie mógł doznać żadnego obrażenia, ponieważ ból czułby już w momencie przebudzenia. Niechętnie i ociężale wstał z łóżka, i podniósł materac, aby zobaczyć cóż takiego nie pozwalało mu spać. Był zadowolony i zdziwiony jednocześnie, gdy od razu zauważył gruby zeszyt oprawiony w czarną okładkę. Mimo szacunku do miliardera, bo w końcu, kto inny mógł to tutaj schować, Loki otworzył.

Nie mógł uwierzyć. Odnalazł coś, co najprawdopodobniej było pamiętnikiem należącym do zmarłego już szatyna. Jego pismo było nie do pomylenia. Jednak w owym zeszycie starał się, aby było jak najmniejsze. Tylko, dlaczego? Przeglądając pierwsze strony, Loki zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że najwcześniejsze wpisy pochodzą sprzed sześciu lat. Jego ponownej wizyty w Midgardzie. Jego ciekawość była za bardzo pobudzona, by mógł teraz odłożyć zeszyt na miejsce. Nawet jego senność ulotniła się natychmiastowo.

* * *

_**22 Listopada 2013, godziny poranne***_

_Czy naprawdę jestem człowiek, który jedyne, co robi dobrze to pije i konstruuje roboty czy maszyny śmierci?  
__Pepper__, osoba wspierająca mnie przez tyle lat. Dzisiaj postanowiła opuścić nie tylko mnie, ale także Stark Industries. Nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić. _

_Dlaczego to zawszę muszę być ja ?_

**_22 Listopada 2013, godziny wieczorne_**

_Bardziej już nie mogę znienawidzić siebie, innych, tego dnia, a nawet mojej butelki ukochanej whiskey. _

_Siedząc w mym ustronnym miejscu ( nie, nie toaleta czy bar, mój stary drogi Tony Starku, który będziesz czytał to w przyszłości), zastanawiałem się jak zmniejszyć użycie energii zbroi podczas walki, wraz z akompaniamentem zapijaczonego głos Ozzy'ego. J.A.R.V.I.S, moje dziecko, pomagał mi wytykając błędy porównując nowe plany ze starymi danymi z innych kostiumów. Bo czym byłby superbohater bez swojego przebrania? Czuję, że odbiegam od tego, co tak naprawdę chciałem tutaj napisać. Zaczynając od pytania: Po jaką cholerę to robię, a kończąc na tym, że Loki, chociaż z dokładnością do jego ojca, który wymierzył mu taką, a nie inna karę, przybył na Ziemię. Bez magii, wychudzony i ledwo słaniający się na nogach. _

_Przed upadkiem na ciemnogranatową powierzchnię warsztatu, wychrypiał cicho jedno słowo, którego nie mogłem dosłyszeć. J.A.R.V.I.S natomiast był zajęty obliczaniem pewnej rzeczy, dlatego nie monitorował tego, co działo się poza chwilowym matematycznym światem. Powinienem zapamiętać o założeniu dodatkowych kamer._

_Jedyne, co mogłem, to ułożyć go w pustej sypialni i czekać…_

_Ale, na co ja mógłbym teraz czekać? Chyba na moment, kiedy moja wątroba odmówi posłuszeństwa.W końcu, mam właśnie jednego z największych złoczyńców pod swoim dachem! To nie skończy się dobrze. Tony, który będziesz czytał to w przyszłości... Wiedz, że źli magowie, którzy przy okazji muszą być przystojni, mają całkowity zakaz pojawiania się w Stark __Industries. Zapiszę to nawet J.A.R.V.I.S.'owi tak na wszelki wypadek._

_Muszę się napić. _

* * *

_* - nie jestem pewna, kiedy zaczyna się akcja w "Avengers", dlatego też postawiłam na rok po wydaniu filmu, a 2012 rok, jako datę wyjściową, podczas której rozgrywała się akcja filmu._


End file.
